Smitten Girl
by DloJones
Summary: Suzu: My body tingles and heats up and my heart pounds faster when I'm around him. The first meeting was electric. Is this love? SuzuXCress


Chapter 1  
The meeting

My heart pounded when I first met him. My body tingled and heated up. I've never felt this feeling before in my life. Is this just part of my training? Or this...Love? I have to investigate this.

It all started when I was searching for my parents in the cave where the rumored summon spirit Volt lurks. One of my ancestors, Sheena Fujibayashi, had made a pact with it. But her previous attempt cost her the lives of her comrades. I saw to of my ninja comrades who were to set out to help me with my search of finding my parents. But something wasn't right. I sensed a evil presence in them. I remembered being told that some of my clan was tricked by Dhaos and Brainwashed by him. I think that's what was going on. They attacked me, but I was to quick and nimble for them to defeat me. I was forced to kill one of my own which made me feel very unhappy. I turned and noticed that a a group of people, about, 5 of them, were staring at me. A boy was with them. I think he was a swordsman.

"Hey, what's a little girl like you doing in place like this?" He asked me. His eyes gleamed with the sunlight and his hair flowed with the wind. My heart pounded extra fast.

"Hey, what's your name?" A girl wearing a cleric uniform asked. Everyone else asked me random questions but I didn't seem to hear them. My eye were locked onto him. I acted like I didn't see them because the code of the ninja is that if a witness sees your face then you must kill them. But something told me not to. Something...in my heart. I didn't know what to do and so I zoomed off as quick and nimble as a ninja. However, I didn't watch where I was going and I got stuck on Volt's electrical fence. My body went numb and I couldn't move. I was stuck for being careless...until he showed up again.

"Hey Cress, you better go help." A boy with an elven bow tied to his back

"Cress, time to help" A girl wearing a cleric uniform.

"Cress, I think she needs help." A girl with long pink hair.

"Yeah Cress, go help her out." A man with summoner markings on his arms. He looks like he's in his 30s.

"Hey hey! Why do I have to help her?" All his friends wanted him to help me by himself. I wondered the same thing too.

"Y-y-yeah!!!!!" I said.

"...Fine." He walked towards me and suddenly It was just me and him again. We were in a world by ourselves.

"Don't worry, I'll save yo-..." Before long, he too was stuck on the electrical fence along side me. Even though my body was numb, my heart still pounded heavily.

"Wow, they're both numb. They're both numb all over." The boy with blue hair said. I think that's pretty obvious mister Archer.

"Duh!" The girl with long pink hair said before slapping him in the back of the head. After awhile the fence, I guess it ran out of power, shut down. Me and the swordsman, I think his name is Cress, fell to the ground. My body still tingled. He stood up first and held his hand out to me.

"You alright?" He asked. I stood up on my own and started walking away. His hand reached out for mines. I reacted and tossed him over my shoulders. I guess I was a bit jumpy at the time, I really didn't mean it.

"Cress! Are you alright?!" The girl in the healer uniform asked worried. She looked up at me and we both stared at each other for a good ten seconds.

"Y-Yeah...I'm fine." He asked. He's pretty tough. He held his head and looked at me.

"I-I'm sorry." I said helping him up. "I didn't mean to..."

"..." I let out. I ran around the corner leaving them in the dust. This mysterious meeting, was it fate? I've heard reports about a group of 5 people, A summoner, a elven witch, an Archer, a Swordsman, and a Cleric had time travel to this time period to defeat Dhaos. Were they...The hero's of time and space?! The description fits them perfectly. I...I must follow them! Suddenly, I was attacked again by a formidable opponent. These...Creatures were so powerful. Too powerful. "To be beaten by such an enemy..." I said.

"Hehe..." The evil lord chuckled. "Dhaos has plans on using you too for his plans just like your parents."

"..." I've tried everything. But nothing seemed to have worked. My wounds weren't fatal, but they did leave a bother. I had a few more tricks up my sleeve. But before I do so, they showed up again. They each took turns telling that one boy to help me. I really didn't understand why they all didn't just attack together. Finally, he took out his sword and stood in front of me.

"Don't worry." He said. "I'll protect you, little girl." L-L-Little girl? ...I watched him as he fought of those monsters so easily. "Tiger blade!" He yelled. "Rising phoenix!" I felt ashamed that I, who have been training in {idiguri???} (I'll give you ten dollars if you can spell it right for me.) ninja style since I was 6, could not defeat such opponent. After he panted a few times then turned back and smiled. "Hey, are you alright?" He asked with a smile.

"..." I couldn't say anything. Nothing would come out.

"What's your name?" He did save me...I guess I could tell him my name. He is one of the heros of time and space.

"...Suzu." I said softly.

"My name is Cress. And this is Claus, Arche, Chester, and Mint. Suzu, would you like to come with us? We're looking for the Volt, the summon spirit of lightning. Our friend Claus is a summoner."

"...No. Thank you very much for all your help." I ran off at lightning speed through the exit of the cave. Cress...is his name. My heart... beats extra fast around him. I can feel it in my chest. I don't know why. But could this be...love?

*Later that day*

I found myself snooping around the Euclid Inn. I was tired, I had been searching for my missing parents for so long and I began to lose hope. I leaned up against the side and took a deep sigh. It seemed hopeless. I searched for days and haven't eaten anything since. My tummy started to growl. I checked in my pockets to see if I had any money. I dug deep into my pockets and only found 400 gald. Enough to last for today...I sighed and stood up. I started to walk around the corner and pass the gel stand. Gels are healthy but they taste...yucky after awhile. I kept walking and began to overhear familiar voices. This manly, yet gently voice. I know that voice. It was him! I hid myself in the shadows behind the Royal Science Academy. I poked my head around and took a glance. It was them, the hero's of time and space. They were headed inside. I wonder what they're up too... I stood there for an good hour and almost fell asleep. My stomach was growling louder than ever. The all walked out with smiles on there faces.

"Great! Now we've got the Tech Birds working." The summoner said. "Hmm?" He suddenly looked around and sharply looked around the corner I was in.

"Yes! Now we can get to Alvanista." Cress said. They all ran out of town in a hurry. I tried to run after them but I didn't have the energy to do so. I walked out of town and noticed they had just boarded their Tech birds and soared into the sky. Damn, I missed them.

*Two days pass. outside the Venezia city*

"Man, I sure am tired." Chester said.

"Yeah, let's set up spend the night at the inn here. Claus you have any objections?" Cress asked.

"Wha? Huh? Oh, no." He asked confused looking up in the trees.

"...You ok there Claus?"

"What? I'm fine..." He says looking off to the moon. I watched from the trees. It was pretty late and I haven't slept for awhile. My ninja training was the only thing that was kept me awake. I was hanging upside down looking at Cress. I couldn't help but stare. What was so special about him. Why do I got this feeling in my chest. I fell from the tree and landed on the ground. And then I watched as they all enter Venezia City. When I got there then Inn was closed and everybody was asleep. The door was locked but that didn't stop me. I snunk through a window and searched for the room that held Cress in.

"Not here...Not here..." I stayed on my toes trying to not wake anybody. Alas, I found him. I walked over to the bed and smiled. My heart started to beat faster and faster. "What is... this feeling." I said holding my chest. Suddenly, his eyes began to open. He sat up and yawned. I hid underneath the bed and didn't make a sound. I heard him flop back on the bed so that was my cue to get out from my hiding space. When I did... I met face to face with him. I thought he feel asleep...

"...It's you..." He said. "You're the girl from the cave. Suzu, right?"

"...Yeah...You guys are the heros of time and space Correct?" I asked. Shook his head and stood up from his bed.

"Well, I wouldn't go as far to call us that. We allowed Dhaos to get away to the future."

"..." I looked around the room and saw the two boys sleeping. I didn't want to wake them up because it would cause confusion. "...Is it alright...to talk outside?" He looked around the room and agreed. We walked outside and stood infront of the watering pool. I heard that two people got married infront of this. Thinking of that made me blush.

"What's the matter?"

"Huh!? Oh, nothing." I had to keep my calm. In the ninja village I've been told that I act older than my age. That I act more mature than most girls my age. Well, I'm not like most girls my age. I'm...Different.

"So uh, what is it you wanted to talk about?" I was too nervous to ask. I wanted to ask him alot of things but I didn't have the time.

"Why? Why are you after Dhaos?"

"Because..." He looked off and sighed. "Dhaos...took something from me. And destroyed it. Because of him, my mother...my father... were both killed. My best friends sister was killed too. My who village was destroyed and everyone in it was killed. No matter how hard I try they'll never come back to me. They're all...gone. Forever." Tears began to fall from his cheeks. I began to feel sorry for him. But as a ninja, I must always carry a cold heart.

"Cress, you have to forget about your parents."

"...What?"

"You have to move on. You can't let your parent's death be in vain."

"But...I can't...I just can't!!!!!" He shouts. He then looks at his reflection in the water and sighs.

"Cress..." I started to walk off.

"Hey. Where are you going?"

"I have to go. I wouldn't want you to be tired because of me...We'll meet again. I'm sure of it." I disappear with mirage of smoke. I sat up top one of the building and watched him as he walked back into the Inn.

"Hmm? what's this?" Cress says picking up a torn sheet of paper.

_In the forest: up, up, up, left, left, _left_, up, up, up. I'll be waiting. _

*3 days later. Deep in Treantwood*

"Man, out of all places we could get lost at we get lost here." Chester whined.

"Yo Claus, are we there yet?"

"...I think so." he says standing at a crossway. "Maybe it's this way...or that way..." He says to himself.

"Ugh!!!" Chester says slamming his fist on the ground.

"Cress? What are you looking at?" Mint asked.

"..." No reply.

"Cress? What's the matter?" Chester asked.

"I think being lost in this forest has started gotten to him." Claus says laughing.

"It's all your fault with your poor sense of directions."

"Guys...I think..." He pulls out the small paper. "That girl can help us."

"You mean your little girlfriend?" Claus said giggling. "Cress, you like that type too?"

"Uh, what do you mean? I don't know what your talking about." Cress answers nervously

"A few nights ago when were in Venezia City. You left out to talk to that girl, didn't you?"

"N-n-n I don't know what your talking about."

"Heheh, Cress got a girlfriend Cress got a girlfriend." Chester chanted.

"C-Cress? Is that true?" Jealously had stucken Mint right in the heart.

"D-Don't believe it! It's not true!" Cress yells.

"Hmph." Mint says turning her cheek.

"Eww, having a lovers quarrel?" Claus said snickering.

"Shut up Claus. What about you and Milard huh?

"Nothing...special. She just there to *Ahem* assist me in my studies."

"Whatever..." Cress walks ahead and looks left.

"Hey Cress why did we come here anyway?" Chester asked unaware.

"...This way." he simply said.


End file.
